The primary purpose of the proposed research is to clarify the reliability and generality of retrieval inhibition caused by semantic priming. A series of four preliminary investigations suggested that presenting a semantically related word prior to the definition of a critical word blocks the retrieval of the critical word. These will be explicated within the text of the proposal. A set of five proposed studies are intended to clarify and extend this effect.